(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that allows an operator to hear information being disseminated in the immediate environment, while maintaining a full system audio capability; e.g. full sonar audio capability. More particularly, the apparatus relates to sound identification and discernment that provides ability of an operator to pay attention to both ambient sounds and system audio simultaneously. The apparatus of the present invention allows the operator the ability to take advantage of the human's natural binaural listening advantage known in the art.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As used herein, headsets, earphones, microphones and other such listening devices are meant to represent transducers that convert one quantity into another quantity specifically when one of the quantities is electrical.
Currently, sonar operators must remove one side of their headset to hear conversations and discussions in their immediate environment. The removal of one side of the headset allows for environmental/conversational awareness, but eliminates the advantage of the human's natural binaural listening advantage. Accordingly, the operator suffers a decrement in the ability to listen to system audio such as radio communications or SONAR. The removal of one ear cup also precludes the use of 3-D and spatially aware audio technologies made available by the proper usage of headsets.
There are four basic types of headsets: (1) Circumaural earphones with or without passive noise isolating properties, (2) Behind-the-ear earpieces typically used for amplification, (3) Bud-earpieces commonly used for communications and music, and (4) Completely-in-the-canal self-contained amplification devices. Headsets can be used binaurally-both ears, and monaurally-one ear. The design and intended application of headsets can determine which method provides optimal use.
Current state of the market circumaural headsets utilize active noise cancellation (ANC) processes, allowing background, or ambient noise, to be reduced. Hearing aid and headset advances now include the use of Bluetooth and wireless connectability with televisions, phones, and other devices. Bluetooth is a term known in the art and represents a proprietary open wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances from fixed and mobile devices. In addition to Bluetooth, hearing aid technology includes advances in noise cancellations, miniaturization and other improvements to provide improved hearing for an operator, such as a sonar operator or Air Traffic Controllers.